magifandomcom-20200222-history
Matal Mogamett
|kanji = マタル・モガメット |romaji = Mataru.Mogametto |gender = Male |age = 98 (deceased) |height = 170 cm (5'7") |weight = 65 kg (143 lbs) (beard: 2 kg) |family = Wife (deceased) Sana (daughter/deceased) Yamraiha (adopt.daughter) |allies = Myers Irene Smirnoff Aladdin Doron |enemies = Kouha Ren Kou Empire Scheherazade Reim Empire |occupation = Magician Chancellor Soldier (former) |affiliation = Musta'sim Kingdom (former) Magnostadt |manga = Night 145 |anime = Episode 25 |japanese = |english = Steve Kramer }} Matal Mogamett (マタル・モガメット, Mataru.Mogametto) was the Chancellor of the Magnostadt Academy and the leader of Magnostadt. He seemed to have a very important role in the politics of his country. Appearance Mogamett is an average sized old man with long white hair and purple eyes. He has wrinkles, liver spots, a large mustache that is braided, and a large beard. He wears a large black wizard hat with a metal ring at the base, and a black robe. He also carries a staff that has vines at the head. 70 years ago, he had shoulder-length hair the same color as his eyes, and freckles across his nose. His staff resembled a regular long stick, and he wore a plain, greyish-brown robe. Personality Mogamett is very loving to the students of his academy and cares for them deeply, but he is quick to rage, like when Kouha Ren warned him to either surrender or get destroyed by Kou Empire, he became viciously violent. While he is wise and benevolent to his fellow magicians and students, Mogamett has a darker side - he considers non-magicians (Goi), to be nothing more than animals, less than human, and inferior to magicians due to his past. His views on Goi are not unwarranted, however, as he states the Goi seek power whereas magicians seek knowledge, and thus treats the Goi in the 5th Level like livestock, and even kicked crying Goi children for touching his robes, coldly telling them to go away. History 70 years ago, Mogamett lived with other magicians and even had a daughter. He worked under the royal family along with the other magicians. He was able to get rights to uses magic freely from the king. He also once told his daughter that magicians have been given a reason for being born as magicians. Some time later, the magicians were blamed for a disease that had spread around. He and his disciples had to retire their status but were able to start a small school. 30 years later, he had lost his daughter in a war against the Parthevia Empire. He starts to wonder if their mission was to help the goi. He then realizes that they are nothing but livestock and decides to build a country for magicians. Mogamett the starts a rebellion in Magnostadt against the Musta'sim Kingdom. Some time later, Mogamett had taken Yamraiha as a disciple and became like a surrogate father to her. When Sinbad was born, Mogamett, Yunan, Scheherazade, and Gyokuen Ren sensed the strong resonation of rukh. Yunan comments that the rukh is resonating with a great power. Magi Night 165, Page 21 Plot World Exploration Arc Mogamett is in a meeting with Kouha Ren, when one of Kouha's attendants tells him that the Emperor of the Kou Empire has died. The Chancellor says to Kouha that they are in a dire situation now, and adds that he should return home as soon as possible, to which Kouha agrees. When Kouha gets up, Mogamett listens as Kouha tells him that the Kou Empire will invade Magnostadt soon. Mogamett gets mad and calls Kouha a Goi brat (Non-Magician) after Kouha leaves.Night 145, Pages 1-3 Magnostadt Arc Six months later, Aladdin has offended Titus Alexius, and Mogamett stops Titus from attacking him. When Mogamett advances towards the students they all bow towards him, and when Aladdin asks who he is, Sphintus tells him that he is the Chancellor of the Academy. Mogamett then walks over to Aladdin and pats him on the head. He wonders that if he would have had a grandchild maybe would have been just like Aladdin. He also calls Aladdin a young, genius magician.Night 150, Pages 5-9 The next day, he watches the battle exam between Aladdin and Titus. During the fight when Titus uses destruction, he tells other magicians to get behind him. He then explains what destruction is and what is needed to make it, and praises Titus. When Aladdin counters with Hadika Hadeka, he says that those are good movements, and asks Myers if she taught Aladdin the basics of Martial Arts, to which she nods.Night 151, Pages 5, 8, 13-14 Then, he stops the fight and tells them that the fight ends in a draw. He then tells Titus and Aladdin what their strong points are. He also tells them that he will directly recommend both of them to a few offices. A few after, when Titus tries to kill Aladdin, he uses his Magic to divert the attack.Night 152, Pages 3-5, 8 Days later, Aladdin is brought before him for entering on the 5th District. He calms everyone down when Aladdin doesn't deny it. He praises Doron and the other magicians and asks them to forgive Aladdin, who still doesn't know anything about the truth. Then he has everyone except Aladdin leave and unlocks Aladdin cuffs. Mogamett and Aladdin start talking, and the Chancellor asks if Yamraiha is doing well. He explains that she is his disciple, and tells to Aladdin her past. Mogamett says that he thinks Aladdin came to Magnostadt because he has some kind of mission. He adds that he knows all students have their own and various reasons for being here, and that his desire is understand them and being understood by them. Then, Mogamett invites Aladdin to the auditorium the next morning, saying that he's sure he will spend valuable time there.Night 158, Pages 1-13 The next morning, Mogamett enters the auditorium and starts the lectern, which surprise everybody. Mogamett starts, and asks the magicians if they know who they are. He says that, even if they have people dear to them around didn't they ever think that it's sad but they are different being from them, and adds that he will show why them, acclaimed Magicians, were created into this world.Night 158, Pages 16-18 Mogamett says that all the magicians in the class probably came to the country carrying with them different personal circumstances but that everyone of them shares one thing: they carry the solitude of being "different from the others". He questions why were they born as "different" being from the others, and asks the students if they have ever ask themselves why they were born as magicians in this world and why Magic is born into this world. Mogamett explains that the Rukh is the power that makes the world move, and that the life and death of living things, the pulsations of the earth and the atmosphere, they are all natural phenomena caused by the Rukh; it is said that humans who are not magicians are not able to see the Rukh, and those who can and are able to manipulate it are the magicians. Mogamett continues, saying that he wants them to try to think well about if magicians themselves were ever able to make the story of this world move, and he himself says that this never happened. The kings of the history, the ones who stood on the stage of the history, made history itself and ruled this world, were the Goi. This statement shocks the students, who begin to talk between them.Night 159, Pages 3-7 Mogamett says that, at most, magicians were employed as "fortune tellers" or "mediums" by kings, and uses a kind Clairvoyance Magic to show them a fraction of that, and shows his memories of the situation of the Musta'sim Kingdom 70 years ago. In his memories a young Mogamett appears, with his daughter Sana. He has to depart with the army, as he and other magicians serve under the royal family. Mogamett explains that it was an unusual thing at that time, since in this century the principles of Magic were unveiled and the orders of formula system was created. It is showed how the magicians used their magic in order to stop a drought. 70 years ago, the magicians could not use a great deal of Magic, and lots of magicians died because were forced to use their Magoi until they ran out, just like Mogamett's wife. Sana, his daughter, was a magician too, and Mogamett was worried about her. Even though, Magicians continued with the research, which was the intellectual desire to decipher the truths of the world, and they used it for healing injuries, creating houses, and helped a lot of non-magicians people, increasing their popularity. Eventually, the magicians asked the king to give them the right to use Magic freely, with the promise of make the country prosper, and the king agreed. One night, Sana questioned why they were born as magicians, and Mogamett answered that there must be a reason, as they can help people and they are the only ones that can do it. Mogamett stops the magic and says that he thought that the magicians' mission was just to support the Goi, but he realized that it was a mistake.Night 159, Pages 7-18 Mogamett shows more memories. He says that some time passed, and the magicians work was recognized and earned the "aristocracy" from the king. Mogamett comments that he was happy, not for the title but because the hardships of his comrades were regarded; the magicians who were outcasts were finally warmly accepted by everyone, and he was very happy about it. Then, but, he still didn't understand the fundamental difference between the magicians and the goi.Night 160, Pages 1-2 Mogamett then asks Aladdin, Sphintus and Titus about what they saw in the 5th Level Authorization District. When Titus tells the other students that lots of people are being oppressed there, Mogamett says that he wonders if it is really like that. He recognizes that the people with few Magoi have a little hard time, but they pass the majority of their time drinking alcohol and indulging in laziness, and they even told them that they wanted to go outside. Mogamett adds that they are fine if they are able to gain instant gratification from their primitive desires such as gluttony and lust, like animals; that the goi are animals, no different from livestock. He tells that the goi are different in only one thing from the animals, and that is the desire for power, to stand above others, to steal from people, He tells them that the goi desire power, but magicians desire knowledge.Night 160, Pages 3-7 Mogamett resumes his magic and shows more memories. Three years after the magicians received aristocracy, a contagious disease spread around the country, and the goi started the rumor that the magicians were the cause of the disease. The origin of the rumors came from the bureaucrats, who were not pleased with the magicians' rise to power. People started to fear and hate the magicians and the king imprisoned some magicians. Mogamett, his daughter and some magicians retired from official positions, and after appealing to the king, they obtained a small school building. After 30 years, a war against the Parthevia Empire broke out. Then, the goi started to rely on magicians again, using them a shields because of their Borg. As the magicians researched only about magic to help people's life, they didn't create a method to fight in a war, and Sana died too. Before dying, Sana said to his father that she really wonders if magic exists to help the goi. After watching the goi of his country, he started to wonder the same, and began to see them only like beasts and convinced himself that only the magicians are able to guide the world towards the right path. Again in the present, Mogamett states that he decided they had to get rid of the goi's rule, and for the sake of all magicians he had to build a magician's country. He then stops the lesson for the day.Night 160, Pages 8-18 The next day, he reveals that in order to create a country for magicians, they started a rebellion against the nobles. Mogamett then talks to Titus about how he didn't become the ruler of Magnostadt. Titus becomes more enraged and tells to the other students how horrible the life is in the 5th Level and explains about Marga. Mogamett then confronts Titus, saying that the boy is only willing to help Marga to heal a personal injury in his heart. Titus is unable to answer anything to this and Aladdin takes the word. He talks about the deaths in the 5th district and says that he thinks Mogamett is wrong, but Mogamett reveals that the citizens' mortality drastically decreased since the Musta'sim era. Just after that, the exclaims that they don't want to oppress the Goi but the magicians and the Goi are two different species and the species with superior intelligence and reason must control the species that don't have those qualities, and guide them toward a more advanced world. Mogamett exclaims that the only ones who can make the world improve more and more thanks to the pursuit of knowledge are only the magicians, and still with that, a lot of magicians receive an unfair treatment and he wants to erase such things. The students are stunned for his speech and begins to discuss about that, all them accepting that the magicians receive an unfair treatment, much for Aladdin's alarm.Night 161, Pages 1-17 Days later, when the students go to the 5th District, Mogamett appears in front of Aladdin and Titus, telling them to guide him to where Marga is and then he says to Titus that it's fine if he bring the little girl outside with himNight 161, Page 21. When Titus questions him, Mogamett says that is doing this for Titus, as he feels the boy has a shadow with him and reveals he knows that Titus is a subordinate of Scheherazade. He then explains his opinion about the magicians of other countries, like Yamraiha and Scheherazade, and how he wants to create a nation to help magicians from all around the world. Afterwards Titus and Aladdin take him to Marga. He then gives Marga to Titus and tells him that he can take Marga out of the 5th district, but talks about her like if she were an animal. He then leaves the 5th district, while ignoring the other children's cries.Night 162, Pages 1-12 Days later, Mogamett is with Titus while some magicians heal Marga. He explains to him that they can heal her, only if she gets regular treatment everyday. Later that night, Titus confronts him expressing that he doesn't want to die.Night 164, Pages 1-2, 17-18 Mogamett tells him that they can heal him but Titus reveals that he is a clone of Scheherazade. He then listens to Titus as he explains his situation. He notices that Titus's Rukh is turning black and tries to help him but Scheherazade takes over Titus' body. Mogamett then listens to Scheherazade as she tells him about becoming apart Reim Empire and to return Titus to Reim. Mogamett refuses to do both and forces Scheherazade to leave Titus's body and makes himself Reim's enemy.Night 165, Pages 1-18 The next day, Mogamett announces to everyone that Magnostadt is going to war with Reim Empire, much for everybody's astonishment. A flashback of the last night appears. Mogamett calls Aladdin and explains Titus's situation and the war that is going to take place in Magnostadt. He asks what Aladdin plans to do and asks what Aladdin wants to ask him. When Aladdin asks if Magnostadt is connected to Al-Thamen, Mogamett explains that a man named Ithnan did help the magicians out 12 years ago but that they cut all ties with them long ago. Mogamett also tells Aladdin that while they were allied, they created the Black Metal Vessels. Aladdin then asks why he sold the Vessels to thieves. Mogamett explains that they did that to obtain funds. Mogamett then reveals that he doesn't care about the Goi and that he only cares about the magicians. Mogamett then tells Aladdin that he wants to protect this country and that he needs Aladdin's power.Night 166, Pages 1-10 When Titus drops to his knees and explains that they can't win against Reim, Mogamett asks him what he is afraid of. Mogamett is then shocked when Titus tells him of the three King Vessel of Reim Empire.Night 166, Pages 12-13 Days later, Mogamett is talking to all the magicians and explains that they need to win this war. He expresses that if they don't win then magicians will be pushed down to the darkness of history for the next 1,000 years. He then tells then to take up their staves in order to protect their country.Night 167, Pages 13-15 When the Reim Army arrive and Scheherazade asks Mogamett to surrender, Mogamett answers that they already know the answer. When the Army reaches, he explains that the city is surround by a three layer Borg. When the Guardian Deities attack the Reim Army, he says that they are magicians with high amounts of Magoi in them and that each of them can defeat an entire company of soldiers. He says they have prepared to go to war with Reim and Kou Empire by being able to produce food and water within their city. He tells the Reim Army that they will exhaust themselves and they will have to return to their country, since the magician country will continue to exist here for eternity.Night 168, Pages 2, 6-7, 14-16 When the balloon with gunpowder breaks the Borg, he is highly surprised and he can hardly believe what is happening, as he thinks that is impossible that Goi dominates against Magicians. However, he smiles again and says that they will defeat Reim with the power that Magnostadt magicians' have developed.Night 169, Pages 3-4, 11, 17 When the magic weapon of massive destruction appears he is the one who orders to launch the attack and is seen shocked when the Fanalis Corps appears.Night 170, Pages 10, 12-13, 15-16 Mogamett is, with his high level magician subordinates, administrating the three barrier's of Magnostadt, in the Magnostadt's headquarters. Myers explains to Aladdin that Mogamett and the other magicians are searching the way to restore the magic barriers, but now that means nothing since the enemy has already invaded the territory inside the barrier.Night 172, Page 8 Mogamett doesn't show any special reaction when Aladdin shows himself as a Magi. Then Aladdin addresses to him, and says that he doesn't think Mogamett would be suitable as a king of the world. However, he's shocked when Aladdin displays his power and shoots Heat Magic that goes all the way to the coast. He analyzes the power of the Magi, but he's not satisfied since a Magi is more than a powerful magician and asks "Does a Magi only amount to that!??"''Night 174, Pages 2, 4, 14-16 When Aladdin sweeps Reim's army to the shore he takes the opportunity and the magicians restore the magic barrier.Night 175, Page 11 While Scheherazade, Titus, Alibaba and Aladdin are having the talk, Mogamett is in Magnostadt's quarters, watching the dead bodies of the magicians of Magnostadt, who have died in the war.Night 177, Page 16-17 When the magicians find out that the Kou Empire's arriving with a huge army, they ask for help to Mogamett. He says there's no need to worry and he will get rid of both, Reim and Kou's armies. Mogamett heads to the 5th district, and reminds when he was young. He helped with other magicians to make the people who couldn't use magic happy, and he wished to protect them. While he goes downstairs Mogamett thinks, and realizes that now the only ones he wants to protect are his brethren, the magicians, because he hates the goi, and thinks that now the magicians are dying in the war. He's thinking about this when the people living in the 5th District, with Geolga in the front, stop him and beg his help because lots of people are dying in the district because of the magoi absorption. When the magicians that accompany Mogamett say that the magicians are fighting for the country, some people, like Otto, are enraged, because they have to live confined in the 5th District and the magicians drain their magoi. Otto shouts to Mogamett that, because the magicians decided the way to do things now they have to do something about what's happening outside. The other citizens agree with Otto, and then Mogamett is overwhelmed and loses his composure. He shouts at them and proclaims that the only ones he wants to save are the magicians, he doesn't care about the goi. He calls them vile and greedy. Both magicians and goi are stunned, and Mogamett falls into depravity, with the contrast that, while when he was young he wished to protect everyone, now he only wants to save the magicians. He arrives at the deepest sector of the 5th District where there's a great amount of Black Rukh, with the form of Dark Djinn.Night 179 Mogamett appears on a flashback before the beginning of the war, in the 5th-Level Authorization District deepest sector. He's talking to some other First Class magicians, and says that in order to obtain Black Rukh they forced their criminals, war prisoners and the 5th-Level Authorization citizens who are on the verge of death to fall into depravity. Mogamett says that they forcefully immersed their bodies with the Black Rukh through mental disturbance spells from the 8th type of Magic, that they are able to bring about the same result as Ithnan's methods; they dyed people's spirits with desperation. Mogamett adds that when he creates the Black Djinn with the Black Rukh gathered here it will be the end for him. This shock the magicians, and one of them asks Mogamett why. Mogamett answers that in order to manipulate the Black Djinn, he needs to use that same spell and make himself fall into depravity, and that when his role finish his body will be completely drained into black ash. He says that his Rukh will probably exist as hatred itself for all eternity, and that he won't be able to meet them again. The magician answers that this is impossible, since the country cannot live without Mogamett. Mogamett answers not to worry, because this is the last resort and in the case they need to use it he leaves the rest to them.Night 180, Pages 4-6 After the Black Djinn attacks for the first time Kouha's army, Mogamett is showed to be satisfied, and comments that he can raise countless Black Djinn and that no matter how much the Black Rukh is scattered, it will come back to the furnace every time.Night 181, Page 13 Kou Empire Arc It is revealed that he was still within the Black Rukh that Judar collected from Magnostadt, and was forced to serve Judar and contained him within this body.Night 245, Pages 14-15 Abilities Matal was the chancellor of the Magnostadt Academy and considered powerful. He was specialized in all of the eight types of magic, but he was better at defending, healing or protecting more than attacking. Magic White and Black Rukh Being a Magician, Matal can use the White rukh. After having some control over the black rukh he uses a spell to make him go through depravity, he is now able to completely control the Black Rukh. 'Borg''' :It is said to be the proof of a Magician. It is a defensive ability. It blocks out attacks with evil intentions. It also blocks out all physical attacks and magical attacks to some degree. Its strength, however, depends on the person. Wand Mogamett's wand is made up of a staff, it has a spiral on the top that is surrounded with vines with thorns. Clairvoyance Magic Matal is able to use this Magic and project his memories from the rukh in his blood as images. In the war against Reim, he is seen at the Academy's headquarters using this Magic to watch and observe the battle's progress. Water Magic Matal has been shown capable of using water magic to make rain fall as seen in the flashback 70 years ago. Relationships Sana Sana was Mogamett's daughter who died due to the war with the Parthevia Empire. Yamraiha Mogamett was her surrogate father. Yamraiha would often ask him to read books to her when she was young. He still cares for her, and desires her to be happy. Trivia *His specialty was Defensive Magic.Magi Character Encyclopedia *His hobby was magic research. *His favorite food was tea and he disliked alcohol and other depravities. *His favorite type of people were magicians and he disliked the Goi. *His favorite way to spend days off was expanding his knowledge and seeing other magicians being happy. *He was worried about the invasion from other countries. *His weakness was being with Goi. * He said to Aladdin that if he had any grandchildren, he wondered if they would have been like him. * He is similar to Headmaster Ambrose from the game Wizard 101 both being kind caring old men who loved all sorcerers but, unlike Ambrose, he hates normal people. References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Magician Category:Deceased Characters Category:Musta'sim Kingdom Category:Magnostadt Academy Category:Magnostadt Category:Black Rukh